moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo Cornelius Renfield
History He was born in Gilneas City, 32 years ago. He is a former resident of Stormglen Village (place with spiders and trees) outside of gilneas. There he would acquire alchemy reagants nears the Blackwald. He is a registered alchemist from gilneas. He has been a loyal Gilnean and a devout student of the sciences. Although, He has favored Lord Darius Crowley's ideas, he did not fight at the Northgate rebellion. He did, however, provide alchemical aid to Crowley's men for the rebellion. His wife Alexandra Wellington had betrayed him to the royal guards about his aid in the rebellion ot further her own career. However, Hugo's quick thinking and skills in coded research allowed him the skills to hide his information from the authorities. After Gilneas fell, he continued my research into the areas of the Kalimdor. He was tasked in updating the log of known flora and fauna and researching their practical uses. He had encountered his wife again this time she had become a cultic vampyr. She had kidnapped him and his crew of Kaldorei researchers. One by one they had been sacrificed until it was time for Hugo to die. In a desperate effort to save himself he tapped into his inner wolf and broke out, unleashing arcane powers and the full magical abilities of his philosopher's stone. The last memory he had of that time was ending his former lover's life as he shed a tear. Appearence He posses a beard and a strong built posture, which is common amongst the worgen. Unlike his collegues, he prefers to remain in Worgen form as he has accepted the affliction into his life. In fact, this new built figure was more pleasing to the eye than his former figure as a plump tired man. In his current form, he has a lush dark fur that is soft to the touch as well as red eyes that would still warn of his potential. When he is low on health and energy, runes light up on his forehead to indicate to allies a warning so that he does not drain out and die. He has amber eyes and a scar on his shoulder and on the left side of his lower abdomen. As a worgen, he takes a different appearence. He has fierce red eyes and pure black fur. His hair is long and needs to be braided. Despite this, he is well groomed and has silky fur. He carriers himself with dignity and posture sort of like a show dog. Currently His heir is a small orphaned chap named Reggy Copperstein. He is currently Renfield's protege of 12 years who lives with is his mother Patricia Copperstein, in Stormwind. Renfield have no relations with her although he was good friends with her husband who died during an environmental disaster during the cataclysm. As of now, he is a recruit in The First Regiment, or the army of Stormwind and an apprentice of the Mage Circle of Sacreline. Recently, during the campaign in the Swamp of Sorrows, he had conjured 100 arcane elementals to completely annihilate a threatening dire troll who was lobbing trolls through and breaching the fort. However, this act cost him dearly. During the attack, he had been wounded and was spewing blood from the abdomen. 1% of his soul had traveled to the Shadowlands. In a desperate effort to save his fate, he sacrificed that 1%--with shadow magic--and the rest of his mana to slay the troll and keep 99% of his life. While magic from the light has aided and strengthened his soul, the damage had been done. He can control his body but it is all now 1 percent harder for him than compared to his peers. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Army Category:Soldiers